Ultimate! Crossover Dead Heat Battles
by Wkrish57
Summary: Get ready! Your favorite anime and game chara is ready to compete in this arcade racing game with a story styled battle. Main crossover is Dead Heat with all anime you love. Now, chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 0: the Blue Devil is retiring?

ULTIMATE! CROSSOVER DEAD HEAT BATTLES

Reason:

Before I went to describe the story, I wanted to tell you that this crossover fic is mainly focused on the arcade racing game called Dead Heat (Maximum Heat in Japanese) by Namco Bandai. Just to remember because this is a fic, so the cars used probably won't found be on real arcade game (yet, some can be found on Japanese, some on US version, but all be found in real life) and it means also some advancement (which also won't be found in Dead Heat, but possibly may be found on another racing arcade game).

Note:

Driver name – Car – Transmission (AT for automatic and MT for manual. If not playing, it'd be called as AI)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

** All characters appearing in this work are ficitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Any characters from animes, movies or games not owned by me are owned by their respective owners. All rights reserved.**

**Warning:**

** OC, OC centered (in some chapters), some typos (honestly, I'm Indonesian), and some unknown native language.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Proloque, the Blue Devil is retiring? – 2 years ago

In one of Depok's famous mall, there is an arcade game composed of four combined cabinets. This game became one of most popular game due to its intense competition. This arcade gains attraction from kids under 3 to suprisingly, elders. Using their favorite cars, they race each other, either person or AI ghost from real people who use it before, to victory. Well, some use only one car, some use all. This game is known as Dead Heat.

A Balinese wears glasses (though he is also described as Japanese due to his fair to white skin) entered the Dead Heat arcade machine which was filled already by three people. He sat on the third cabinet (from the left) and began unpack his bag beside the brake pedal. After scan his card (which used as coins), he quickly insert his pin which resembles his birthday.

Then, he began to steer his car choice to far left which highlighted a Chevrolet Corvette Supercharged ZR1, he then hit the gas pedal and hit the gas pedal again as he used the blue as his colour (he also push the view button to switch his transmission to manual) . He then switched his track choice which is London. He began to hit the view button again to take his photo in which he was smiled. Later, he saw two people in his left, a black, short haired woman with her son, possibly was 3-5 years old in far left and another black yet long curly haired woman beside him. He then switched to see his right to see a kid in his tenth (in his prediction) who closed the camera in cabinet with his fingers.

Soon, the race is about to began with eight drivers (four playing the cabinet, four real AI)

1. Black haired man with glasses – Yellow Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec – AI

2. Short curly blonde haired woman – Pink RX-7 – AI

3. (Possibly) 10 year old girl – Green Evolution X "Ninja" – AI

4. Blacked screen – Blue "WRE Comp #3" Ford GT – AI

5. Blacked screen – White "WRE Comp #2" Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec - AT

6. The Balinese – Blue Chevrolet Corvette Suprecharged ZR1 – MT

7. Long curly black haired woman – Red with white stripes Dodge Viper SRT-10 – AT

8. Short black haired woman with his son – Blue Mustang GT – AT

When this is shown, surprisingly almost all of people gathered near the Balinese. Black haired Japanese even came to him.

"Whoa, looks like you'd love that car?" asked the Japanese.

"Yup. This will be my last show though," was all the Balinese's reply.

"Hey, do you know that he is the one who always does top three finished whether playing or as an AI?" a man whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, it's hard to admit. But he's gotta some shot on his nerves," was his friend's answer.

"Well, shame that it'll be his last show," was the man's comment to the answer.

[BGM: Namco Bandai – London (Dead Heat Version (Techno-Rock); in author's POV)]

The race itself was already begun, with the Balinese's ZR1 and the Ford GT being in front. The Balinese took the first corner as he shifted his gear to third. Suddenly, Ninja Evo X and pink RX-7 blasted forward to overtook both the Balinese and the Ford GT. But as the second corner came, ZR1 drifted wonderfully as the Balinese slightly hit the brake and hit the gas to get the lead.

"That's why he's always gain the lead in corners," thought the Japanese as he saw the ZR1 drifted. However, to his shock the Balinese did the same drift in the third corner and gained lead by getting hit by the Ninja Evo X, pink RX-7 and the Ford GT.

Though most cars gained ground on the Balinese and tried to overtake him (due to he is still driving on third gear), the Balinese was only overtaken by Ninja Evo X. As the racers entered the short bridge, the Balinese then upshifted to fourth gear.

Suddenly, a flame erupted out from Mustang GT, overtook the lead from the Ninja Evo X and Balinese's ZR1 using nitro.

"Why they're always tempted to use it here?" thought the Balinese as a response to the Mustang GT AI. He then overtook the Ninja Evo X to get second.

As the racers approches the wide corner before the start/finish line, the Balinese downshifted again to third gear to regain the lead. However, the lead was short lived as the Mustang GT, Ford GT, and Ninja Evo X gained some ground on him, making it dead heat before crossing the line for the final lap.

In the first corner, the Balinese gained lead as he drifted near the closest apex with Ninja Evo X, Mustang GT, and Ford GT followed him behind. In a sudden, black haired woman in second cabinet hit the nitrous button as the racer entered the second turn, made her Dodge Viper SRT-10 blasted past the entire four cars in front of her, gaining lead.

Despite this, the Balinese just smiled and saying,"What a beautiful song." He quickly regained lead on the next turn by drifting near the apex and getting himself being hit by Ford GT again. However this is also short time lead, as the Viper SRT-10 overtook the Balinese's ZR1.

"In the lead," said the long curly black haired woman with smile, seeing the Balinese's ZR1 was behind her before entering the next corner.

"Oh no, you don't," was Balinese's low voice word as he quckly overtook the Viper SRT-10 due to the SRT-10's outside line.

"He just used the third gear to overtake me?!" the woman in second cabinet gasped in shock, seeing the Balinese's skill.

In a sudden, the kid who use the white WRE R34 hit the nitrous and almost evertook everyone, only to be blocked by Balinese's ZR1 to gain some speed.

"Thanks for lift up," the Balinese thought as he upshifted to fourth gear.

"Cheap trick," was the woman in second cabinet's word after seeing the Balinese's trick to keep the lead.

As they jumped, the white WRE R34 managed to get the lead. But at the same time, the blue ZR1 overtook it by hitting it during the second to last corner.

As the red SRT-10, blue ZR1, white WRE R34, and Ninja Evo X entered the final corner. Suddenly, a flame erupted from all cars. However, the only cars did broke away from the group is blue ZR1 and white WRE R34.

"Nani?!" the Japanese exclaimed in shock, seeing how the Balinese managed to getting away from the rival as well as the white WRE R34. He knows that R34 had superior acceleration, but the ZR1? For him, it doesn't make any sense since he's know that American cars only won on straight, both in game and real. But this Balinese show him how well are American cars are capable to do such a manouver.

The Balinese then quickly upshifted to fourth and hit another nitrous. The same thing (in this case, hitting nitrous) did to the white WRE R34. However, the R34 was slightly losing ground due to the impressive straight line block by ZR1 and of course, the ZR1's V8 powered engine. The ZR1 finished first with white WRE R34 in second. The red Dodge Viper finished third after won a side by side against the Ninja Evo X.

"That's exhausting one," was the Balinese's word as he sighed and drank his mineral water.

"Hmmm, that was impressive. For you about handling the American cars," said the Japanese with smile.

"Ah, don't praise me that much. By any ways, I need to get home. Or else, my parents shoot me with laser on my back," was the Balinese's response. The Japanese was well confused with the Balinese's words. "Thanks for the comment though," the Balinese added.

"Ah, I see. So you're leaving the game forever?" the Japanese asked.

"Ah, no. Just for a while. Oh, I forgot what your name is," the Balinese asked with some hidden sadness his eyes.

"Takeshi Nakazato," the Japanese answered.

"I see Takeshi, mine's Weda Krishna," was the Balinese's word. With that, Weda leave the cabinet and the crowd to his home.

"Laser? Is he…Ah whatever," was Takeshi's thought before he went to nearest foor court.

* * *

That's all my first chapter of this fanfic. Just to notice that Takeshi Nakazato is Initial D character (if you don't know about him. If you know, that's fine).

Anime shown in this chapter: Initial D

Don't forget to read and review. If you had some gramatical error, let me know by sending your signature review (You can PM me, though it might eat some time). If you wish wanted your OC or yourself in this fic (with or without cars (in the game of course)), please send me a request via review. I'll gladly add yours though maybe not in the next chapter (Just see!)

By the way, happy read and merry christmas for people who celebrate it.


	2. Chapter 1: What a Surprise Introduction!

ULTIMATE! CROSSOVER DEAD HEAT BATTLES

Reason:

Before I went to describe the story, I wanted to tell you that this crossover fic is mainly focused on the arcade racing game called Dead Heat (Maximum Heat in Japanese) by Namco Bandai. Just to remember because this is a fic, so the cars used probably won't found be on real arcade game (yet, some can be found on Japanese, some on US version, but all be found in real life) and it means also some advancement (which also won't be found in Dead Heat, but possibly may be found on another racing arcade game).

Note:

Driver name – Car – Transmission (AT for automatic and MT for manual. If not playing, it'd be called as AI)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

** All characters appearing in this work are ficitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Any characters from animes, movies or games not owned by me are owned by their respective owners. All rights reserved.**

**Warning:**

** OC, OC Centered (in some chapters), some typos (honestly, I'm Indonesian), and some unknown native language.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What a Surprise Introduction! – Present Day

Two years later, the Namco did unveil their next-gen of the Dead Heat arcade game. It's still four combined cabinet but with some new features.

"The first new feature is this card. Now, you don't have to memorize your pin. Just use this Bana Passport card for this game and then you can save it. Just put the passport on the card holder and you can load your car. Now, instead of eight, you can save up to 200 cars just with this passport," said the CEO of Namco Bandai Games on the TV which Weda was watching on.

"No wonder why they delay the WMMT 4 in Indonesia, they didn't prepare that damned passport," Weda commented on the TV.

"Another next feature is the customizataion, as usual after race, you'll get new parts. If you like but forget to attach it, you don't have to race more to getting it. Just got to this little counter," the CEO said, showing the little counter to the left from the four cabinets. "By this, you can tune from your previously added parts, even to some vinyls you don't want to have. Also, now you can tune your own vinyl and style to some real personal customization on your vehicle," added the CEO.

"Cool. Now, I'll have the chance to made a Kitano Hydros Techno look alike, if they had the Civic on game," Weda said, smiling with the word from the CEO

"And next is the title holder. These three features had been a major promotional success for WMMT4. And now, we gladly to introduce this to our new Dead Heat game," said the CEO again, followed by loud applause by the spectators.

"Whoa, can I get the title "On Her Majesty's Service"?" Weda began thought after hearing that.

"But it isn't over yet. We get another new addons and of course, online battle feature, now we gladly that this game has more than 400 cars around the globe and over 24 real cities with real landmarks," said the CEO as he unveiled the blue tuned Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 from the hidden white cloak.

"That's…A Corvette?!" Weda exclaimed in happiness to saw the close-up blue Corvette Supercharged ZR1 was unveiled with body kit, a straight Race GT spoiler, aggressive fin, Rays sport style in 21" rim, and drag style blower on the hood.

"And this is our…special tribute for one man from our Depok cabinet which we used as an AI, who have undefeated streak in our beta test in Tokyo, Dover'44, San Francisco, and London track. As a reward, we'll give him this car, if he's real exists and does come to this Depok cabinet," said the CEO as he looked at the blower on the hood.

"And, if you know any of this password," said the CEO as the next box is shown the pin which was exactly the same as Weda's pin, "Please tell us. And now our first two of four-cabinet style which the first outside Japan is now opened," said the CEO as the curtain which revealed the cabinet in Timezone Margo.

This made Weda gasped. "Oh, shoot! You say what?! Using me as an AI tester? And it's in Margo? Good, really good, now I'm really dead," Weda muttered as he saw the Corvette that he saw was exactly as same as his version of the game. He later shut the TV off and ran to his room to dressing.

Moments later, he was now with Russian away jersey and black Wrangler trousers. He also brought his small bag containing his wallet and his cellphone. He then ran toward his maid who was about 50 years old and shorter than Weda.

"Mpok, are you finished? I'm going to Depok. But not with my bike," Weda said in very unpatience voice.

"Okay, Da. Your parent and sister won't be home for next six months you know?" said the maid on Weda's word.

"What on earth? I thought three days they said," was Weda's response.

"Sorry, your mom just said recently that Saras managed to get to finals of Asian Crafting Competition in Shanghai. So I'll leave you on night with the key," the maid, known as Mpok (in Weda's version) said. Weda just gasped in shock by hearing that.

"Damn Saras. But thanks," Weda muttered. He quickly set the earphone on his ear and began set the song on 30-30/150 by Stone Sour after he saw a message from his parent. He then began walking from his home and got into the nearest transportation from his house called Angkot.

[BGM: Stone Sour – 30-30/150]

After around 30 minutes and took another Angkot, Weda arrived at the Margo City and began run to the drink stall. He ordered a cappucino bubble drink. Then he moved to the seat and began drinking. As he drinking his cappucino, he heard a intense conversation (which later turned into fight) between a man with mustache wore a old style RAF suit with eleven girls wore very short skirt which invited some perverted guys to took their photos just near Weda's. The mustache man block an attack from a black haired girl who throw him a pot in extreme speed, resulting the pot successfully hit Weda's seat.

"Onde Mande!" Weda shouted in anger as he nearly missed the pot that hit near his seat. Pissed off, Weda began jumped into the conversation.

"Maloney, you're a bastard! How dare you'll disband our squadron?!" shouted the red haired woman, wore a Luffwaffe army clothes and ignored some man who took her photo.

Before the mustache man, known as Trevor Maloney began to speak, Weda smacked his head with aqua bottle (which he bring from his home) to effectively made Maloney being dizzy, made all the girls widen their eyes in shock.

"Hey, next time, mind your block!" was Weda's anger voice.

"How dare you do that to me?" Maloney shouted back to Weda in anger with holding his shirt.

"You almost ruin my cappucino. And that's a warning rather than insult," Weda's calmly said in Steven Seagal style. Hearing that, Maloney let off Weda.

"I see," Maloney answered in very calm voice which surpised all the eleven girls. "Nah, I'll challenge you witches. In the Dead Heat, any of you will be going against me. If you win, the 501st won't be disbanded. If I did, I'll disband the 501st squadron. Dare to do it or not?" Maloney began challenge the witches.

"Just one question, what is Dead Heat?" a white haired girl asked in Russian accented English, made everyone in the area fell down, save for Weda as he just sweatdropped. Weda sighed and began to answer the white haired girl,"Okay I'll tell you. Dead Heat is a racing arcade game made by Japanese game company Namco Bandai. It's…"

"No, it's Fusonian!" was the short brown haired girl with sailor suit shouted, cutting Weda's word. The girl who shouted was later smacked on head by an eye patched woman.

"Huh." Weda winked his eyes for a second, trying to knowing the word "Fusonian". Just a seconds later, Weda exclaimed in his thought, "Mother of god, they're 501st JFW, The Legendary Strike Witches!"

"Ah I see," Weda said. "You must be Yoshika Miyafuji from 501st JFW known with callsign Strike Witches," he added. Everyone gasped in shock, while the entire 501st member was taken aback save for Maloney as he was still felt dizzy.

"Im…impossible! How he know our squadron?!" was the eye patched girl's thought.

"Ah just for sugesstion, I'd like to recommend you to buy some long trousers for yourself, witches. This is Indonesia which dominant religion is Islam, the religion that quite forbid woman with short skirt like yours," Weda said, seeing the 501st's clothes.

"Excuse me, do you mean some proper clothes for us?" the blonde haired woman with glasses asked in annoyance. Weda just nodded.

"But this is only our clothes we have!" shouted the black haired girl who threw the pot in slight anger.

"Damn, just noticed that you came from another dimension," Weda muttered. After then, he calmly responded to the black haired girl, "Well, let's hope you have enough money to buy some trousers. Because if you don't, those pervert guys will came after ya."

"I see, you talking about moral value in this country you called Indonesia. And I just take a note that they're strictly got woman to use something long, like trousers. Well it is common back in 1944 in Jazira," the blonde woman who stood beside the Russian accented girl spoke.

"Duh, man. Eila, this is 2012, not 1944," Weda retorted. The entire 501st member was shocked by the truth that he said.

"You say what?!" shouted the orange-red haired tall woman.

"Huh?" Maloney's words after he was recovered made the witches remembered about the situation before Weda was jumped in.

"Fine, Maloney you got it," was the red haired woman's sudden voice.

"Well, shall we started this game," Maloney said with an evil smirk. "Nice, they don't know that I'm already have playing it during beta in Osaka back in Fuso," he thought.

"Minna are out of your mind?" was the eye patched woman's voice.

"No Mio. If you think he challenges us in an unknown game and he disregard witches a lot which he don't know our capabilites on our first try. This is more than just a witches's pride and I can say my action is justified," was Minna's reply. However Weda did noticed something from Maloney's smirk.

"I don't think so Minna, from his face. I can say that he is experienced on that game," was Weda's calm reply.

"Hello, kid. He is also from the same year like us. Don't ya know that Minna is quite accurate about her rival's habits?" the orange-red haired tall woman again asked in loud voice.

"The question is did you ever playing Dead Heat?" Weda asked back in irritated tone. Everyone on 501st shook their head, save for surprisingly the blonde girl with glasses.

"Perrine, you have played Dead Heat?" asked Yoshika in surprised tone.

"Only once during what they said as beta test, but I finished last. If you want, I can teach you all," said Perrine in monotone voice.

"Ah, so you have. Okay then, shall we head to the Timezone now?" Weda asked.

"Timezone, what is that?" another balck haired girl asked in singing voice.

"Timezone is a place, kind of you playing some arcade game. I guess you probably love that once you go there, Lucchini," Weda answered as he sighed.

"Minna, don't tell me you'll…"

"You're right Mio, Perrine will tell me and Shirley how to play," Minna said, cutting Mio's voice.

* * *

Author's Special Note:

1. Angkot is a vehicle which commonly colored old blue in West Java and use Suzuki Carry, Isuzu Panther, or Toyota Kijang as vehicle.

2. Onde Mande is Minang language; it is some kind of shout.

3. Jazira is Middle East in real earth version, the same being for Fuso (which is Japan in real earth version).

* * *

That's all folks, the second chapter of this fanfic.

Anime shown in this chapter: Strike Witches (The entire 501st and Sir Trevor Maloney)

Don't forget to read and review. If you had some gramatical error, let me know by sending your signature review (You can PM me, though it might eat some time). If you wish wanted your OC or yourself in this fic (with or without cars (in the game of course)), please send me a request via review. I'll gladly add yours though maybe not in the next chapter (Just see!)


	3. Chapter 2: Surprising Comeback!

ULTIMATE! CROSSOVER DEAD HEAT BATTLES

Reason:

Before I went to describe the story, I wanted to tell you that this crossover fic is mainly focused on the arcade racing game called Dead Heat (Maximum Heat in Japanese) by Namco Bandai. Just to remember because this is a fic, so the cars used probably won't found be on real arcade game (yet, some can be found on Japanese, some on US version, but all be found in real life) and it means also some advancement (which also won't be found in Dead Heat, but possibly may be found on another racing arcade game).

Note:

Driver name – Car – Transmission (AT for automatic and MT for manual. If not playing, it'd be called as AI)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

** All characters appearing in this work are ficitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Any characters from animes, movies or games not owned by me are owned by their respective owners. All rights reserved.**

**Warning:**

** OC, OC Centered (in some chapters), some typos (honestly, I'm Indonesian), and some unknown native language.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprising Comeback! Blue Devil, The Witches's Saviour – Present Day

Without any time to waste, Weda, Maloney and the 501st walked into Timezone. Weda was quite surprised to saw everything was quite changed from the pervious Dead Heat game, save for the place. The new arcade version of Dead Heat was now having eight cabinets, but still contained like the same Dead Heat last time.

"Well, I heard that they still use pin. But that will be for this day only. So let's buy the passport," said the man wore the Nike shirt and grey trouser to his, possibly, girlfriend. Hearing that, Weda walked to the counter with the 501st and asked about the passport's price.

"That's fifty thousand rupiah," said the cashier.

"Fine. At least I use mine," Weda just sighed as he gave the money to the cashier.

"Darn it, we don't have that much money!" the orange-red haired girl, called as Shirley, shouted. She suddenly surprised to see Minna gave the five hundred dollars to the cashier.

"Excuse me, maam. I need to go to the money changer I guess," the cashier said. Every member of 501st, even Maloney, and some foreign people jaw dropped by that, save for Weda, Eila, and Russian white haired girl. She went to the money changer near Margo to get the exchange. After ten minutes, she gave Minna the exchange.

"That's kinda weird," said Eila as she and the Russian white haired girl were sweatdropped by that view.

"Yasalam," was Weda's voice as he facepalmed, giving Eila a curiousity look.

"What's "yasalam"?" Eila asked inncoently to Weda.

"Seriously, all of these 501st members need some adaptation to this slang and this technology," Weda thought as he sweatdropped and gave his quite shocked look. "Oh, yasalam is as well as the same word as geez that commonly used by Shirley or to express some strange things," Weda said.

"I see. Do you ever play Dead Heat? Because I heard you explain some of it to Sanya," Eila asked back.

"Oh, yes. But I'll show it how to play. Yeah, Perrine can play. But seriously she lost because she doesn't expect to play that near her idol, Mio Sakamoto. And for her, it's quite an awkward time," Weda said but he whispered about the Perrine's part to Eila. Eila just giggled, hearing that.

After that, Weda quickly went to very far right from the cabinet and began put the card on card holder which scans automatically. The next thing, Weda steer to the far right to the "transfer identity from pin". He then began to input his pin which resembles his birthday. However, Eila was quite surprised to see that Weda's pin is somewhat made her remember the strongest member of 501st who throw the pot to Trevor Maloney, Gertrud Barkhorn.

"Let's see…" Weda said as he saw Trevor Maloney who sat beside him on the third cabinet. "You pick the place sir," he said calmly as he choiced his infamous blue Corvette ZR1 in Manual Transmission.

"Well, he's quite a gamer. But compared to me, he's nothing," thought Maloney as he saw Weda's very enjoyable face. "Well, I'll pick Dover'44, to beat you all," said Maloney as he chosen Dover'44 as his track.

However, some people who sat on opposite cabinets are choosing their own track.

"Gah, you won't. I'll show you touge," said the blonde and spike harired guy as he choose Lake Akina as his choice.

"I'll pick the same then, Keisuke" said the black and quite brown man who sat beside Keisuke in the left which picked the same like Keisuke.

"Damn Takumi and Keisuke," said the other Japanese.

"Yo, Nakazato!" said Weda as he heard the word that familiar with him.

"Good, I'm…What on earth?" said Takeshi Nakazato as he saw Weda. "Good. It's going to be worse then. Duo Project D and then Weda," he said as he picked Lake Akina as his choice.

While this track choice happened, Shirley and Minna picked Dover'44 as their choice. The other, who is a man in his thirties with his two year old child, picked San Francisco as the choice. Suddenly a message screen appeared on them.

"The track will be decided by the last one who picks the track, if the votes were same for two tracks? Eh, it's kinda fishy," Weda said as commented at the message .He picked London at very last second as his choice.

Soon, the race is about to began with eight drivers (all eight drivers playing the cabinet)

1. Trevor Maloney – White and blue stripped Ford GT – AT

2. Takumi Fujiwara – Two tone panda colored Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86) – MT

3. Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke – Yellow RUF CTR – AT

4. Shirley E. Yeager – Blue and white stripped Shelby Mustang GT350 – AT

5. Keisuke Takahashi – Yellow with RE Anemiya bodykit RX-7 (FD3S) – MT

6. Man in his thirties with his two year old child – Orange Mustang GT'10 – AT

7. Takeshi Nakazato – Black Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) – MT

8. Weda Krishna – Blue Chevrolet Corvette Supercharged ZR1 – MT

When this is shown, everyone began to gather near Weda. Eila just wondered why everyone gathered near Weda.

The track later was shown with the letter London on capital.

"Damn it!" Minna and other cursed at Weda's track choice. While Nakazato just sighed and the man just letting his child to hold the steering wheel.

"Let's see if I can get the title "On Her Majesty's Service"," Weda thought as he saw everyone did a burnout before the race. He didn't do that though (Note: Nakazato, Takumi, and Keisuke just revved to get the maximum start, though it's also called as burnout).

"READY…SET…GO!"

[BGM: Namco Bandai – London (Dead Heat Version (Techno-Rock); in author's POV)]

The race had begun, with the AE86 and FD3S launched forward. The Ford GT and BNR32 followed close behind. Weda, who drove ZR1, despite getting blocked by the man's Mustang at the start, managed to overtake Minna and Shirley, as well as overtake the man's Mustang thanks to his apex drifting.

On the second corner, the AE86 drift very close to the guard rail as well as the FD3S. However, this made them ended too wide due to the game nature itself. This opportunity was taken by the Ford GT and BNR32 to overtake the lead from the AE86 and FD3S.

Ford GT and BNR32 also did the same on fourth corner. But they were having less wider line than the previous drift by AE86 and FD3S. Yet, this opportunity was taken by Weda to overtake all in single high speed near perfect apex-drifting and hitting Maloney's Ford GT in process of getting first.

"You?! How dare are you hitting me?" Maloney glared at Weda with anger. But he forgot that he is still holding his steer to the far left, which resulting him in hitting the walls. This made Takeshi and other five drivers behind him managed to overtake him using nitro.

"Take that, you Maloney fool," Minna smiled as her RUF CTR managed to overtook Maloney's Ford GT.

"Think so, huh? Watch this," said Maloney as he hit the nitrous button on the small yet quite long straight to overtake all the six racers in front of him. "You and your squad'll be disbanded, fools," he smiled back at Minna. Minna and Shirley growled back at him.

"What an idiot," Weda thought as he shook his head, seeing Maloney's reaction after being overtaken.

Takeshi managed to overtake Keisuke thanks to Keisuke's wider line. He managed to get fourth behind Takumi. However, Shirley suddenly did a wheelie and overtook almost them of all, save for Weda and Maloney.

"Watch it Maloney, we haven't done yet!" Shirley shouted in anger.

"Go smoke'em Shirley!" Lucchini said in supporter mode, which greatly made the remaining 501st members sweatdropped, except Minna, Sanya, and Eila.

"Looks like we got some competition then," Weda said as he smiled at Shirley's Mustang. "And I just wonder how do you get that cheerleader costume at a sudden Lucchini?" Weda thought as he looked at Lucchini.

As all racers entered the last lap, Weda suddenly noticed that the man was still on the fifth corner in very slow speed and just swerving from right to left, left to right and hitting the entire wall on the track.

"This isn't good. I've to plan it carefully. Or his action will ruined the whole race," Weda thought as he saw the man.

"Hey, watch this, punk!" was Maloney's word as he hit the nitrous to break away from Weda and the other. Shirley and Minna did the same to keep up with Maloney in one long stretch after the second turn. Takumi and Keisuke used the second nitro to try to overtake Takeshi. It worked but Takeshi had something else up mind.

"Let's see if I can do Weda's trick," Takeshi thought as he did a single high speed near perfect apex-drifting to overtake Takumi and Keisuke as well as catch up with Minna, Shirley, Maloney, and Weda. Takeshi even managed to overtake Minna after exiting the corner.

"Smart trick, Takeshi Nakazato," was Weda's comment as he overtook Shirley and Maloney using the very far right lane.

The situation was very same in for the small bridge with Weda, Shirley, and Maloney switched for first position in every chance. Takumi, Keisuke, Minna, and Takeshi also did first position for a moment. Some cheered at the 86, some at FD3S, some at BNR32 Skyline, some at Ford GT, and the witches at both CTR and Mustang as they have lead. However, no one cheered while ZR1 was on the lead.

"Just like the old times," Weda said as he saw no reaction from the audience, made him sweatdropped.

Just after the second to last corner, Weda hit the nitrous button to avoid himself to hit the man's Mustang.

"He just used the first nitro?!" Minna asked in shock.

Takeshi also did the same and managed to avoid it. Maloney barely escaped the Mustang without nitrous by swerved very hard to the left and surprisingly regained the lead. The others who hit the nitrous other than Weda and Takeshi aren't so lucky, they hit the Mustang.

"Damn it!" Shirley yelled, followed by Minna and Keisuke. The witches also looked at fear of their squadron being disbanded. Takumi, however, still tried to catch up with Weda, Takeshi, and Maloney despite his action was futile.

"Ha, witches! Face it; you'll be disbanded with my victory on my home…" Maloney's word was cut as Weda and Takeshi hit the nitro on the final corner. "You don't ever try to interupt mine!" he growled in anger and hit the nitro button.

The race now was the battle of the first position between BNR32, Ford GT, and Corvette ZR1. The Ford GT and BNR32 were managed to build some ground on the Corvette ZR1. 500 metres from finish line, Maloney's GT stopped gained speed and made Takeshi managed to overtake Maloney.

"Banzai!" was Takeshi's yell after he took the lead from Maloney.

"No *censored* way!" was Maloney's growl after being overtaken by Takeshi's BNR32 Skyline and Weda's ZR1 at the same time.

420 metres to finish line, Weda hit his nitrous to try his last chance of overtaking Takeshi's BNR32.

"Come on, baby. Come on," Weda whispered to the steering wheel as he saw his ZR1 get closer to Takeshi's BNR32. Takeshi who didn't notice that manouver was overtaken by Weda just at 10 metres before finish line.

"Nani?" Takeshi responded after see that he was in second instead of first place. He then saw Weda who is just talking to himself in victorius tone.

"That's mother*censered* close. The conclusion is, if you race against a Skyline, no matter what model it is, don't ever try to losing each of your own or you'll eat that dust, even if you drove a Veyron," Weda said as he clenched his fist, signing that he won the race. Takeshi just sighed yet relieved hearing that. He then began move to Weda's cabinet.

"Weda Krishna, the owner of the Corvette "Blue Devil" ZR1, is back. No wonder if I get second behind you," Takeshi responded at Weda's word.

"Ah, Takeshi Nakazato of Myogi Night Kids. You're giving me a real dead heat," Weda responded back and did a hi-five with Takeshi.

"What? This guy is the infamous Blue Devil on the Dead Heat beta test!" Eila thought in shock as she heard Takeshi's words.

"And as for you, Trevor Maloney, since I jumped into your conversation and challenged me indirectly and I won the race," Weda said, emphasizing on word "challenged" and "indirectly","Don't…ever…try…to disband the 501st JFW or I'll have the queen to bust your ass up," he continued as he choose the title "On Her Majesty's Service" and stared at Maloney in warning tone. The witches looked at Weda in surprised tone, not knowing that Weda was on their side.

"No *censored* way! I even don't know that…" Maloney said before he was grabbed by Weda.

"And now Maloney, GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Weda shouted as he throw Maloney at extreme speed as well as his passport. Maloney then dissapeared in a second with a blinked white screen and yelled in Twisted Metal 4 death style.

"Weda, isn't that a bit harsh to throw him at such speed?" Takeshi asked as Weda sighed. Gertrud jaw dropped watching such a brute force.

"Who cares, even if he was a general, he won't dare when I showed this," Weda said in confidence as he shown his passport. Takeshi was amazed at that word On Her Majesty's Service which was written on the title of Weda's passport.

"Ah, so you're the one who have the exactly, same pin like the undefeated AI on our beta test," said the CEO suddenly to Weda. Weda just pretended to be dumbfounded eventhough he know that he had the same pin. "Well, to shorten time, let's move to your own…real and driveable Corvette," he added.

"I don't know that such a…wait, a real CORVETTE?!" Weda thought in shock. He then moved to the ground floor with Takeshi and the 501st.

[BGM: Namco Bandai – London (Dead Heat Version (Techno-Rock); in author's POV)]

"Well, Weda Krishna, as your friend said your name. This car is now officially yours," the CEO said as he gave the key and the pink slip to Weda. Weda then shook hands with the CEO, followed by lots of applause and photo.

"Hey handsome, can I have some thrill on that ride? I'll drive for yours as for saving us," Shirley teased Weda as she was amazed by the aggressive style of the Corvette ZR1.

"Shirley, your manners, don't you know that we've been photoed by these photografers? Besides, that Weda had saved us from being disbanded, can you gave him some thankful expression?" Mio asked in cold voice.

"It's fine Mio. Besides, it's a long time since I did a drift in a Veyron Super Sport," Weda replied. Takeshi just shocked by hearing that. "Well, it's after you all bought some clothes. But first, is anybody want crepes?" he asked at the 501st.

"What is a crepe?" Minna asked in a curious voice as she heard the entire 501st's stomachs were growled, including her.

"A type of pancake, but it's thinner than the pancake itself. And its origins from France or Gallia, as you know," Weda replied as he saw the meaning from his phone. "Don't worry, I'll pay. Besides, it was my pay day, so it won't hurt yours. But Takeshi, you've to pay at your own, except if you want to pay for me," he added as he walked to the crepe stall on third floor.

"Hey, watch your mouth man," Takeshi responded but laughed as he joined the 501st to the stall.

* * *

Author's Special Note:

1. Indonesia uses Rupiah as their currency. And nine thousand rupiahs is equivalent with one US Dollar.

2. Yasalam is a Muslim word, but often used as slang.

3. Touge is mountain pass in Japanese.

4. Nani means what in Japanese.

* * *

That's all folks, the third chapter of this fanfic.

Anime shown in this chapter: Strike Witches (The entire 501st and Sir Trevor Maloney), Initial D (Takumi Fujiwara, Keisuke Takahashi, and Takeshi Nakazato)

Don't forget to read and review. If you had some gramatical error, let me know by sending your signature review (You can PM me, though it might eat some time). If you wish wanted your OC or yourself in this fic (with or without cars (in the game of course)), please send me a request via review. I'll gladly add yours though maybe not in the next chapter (Just see!)


	4. Chapter 3: Scorcher, Comet, and Phoenix

ULTIMATE! CROSSOVER DEAD HEAT BATTLES

Reason:

Before I went to describe the story, I wanted to tell you that this crossover fic is mainly focused on the arcade racing game called Dead Heat (Maximum Heat in Japanese) by Namco Bandai. Just to remember because this is a fic, so the cars used probably won't found be on real arcade game (yet, some can be found on Japanese, some on US version, but all be found in real life) and it means also some advancement (which also won't be found in Dead Heat, but possibly may be found on another racing arcade game).

Note:

Driver name – Car – Transmission (AT for automatic and MT for manual. If not playing, it'd be called as AI)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

** All characters appearing in this work are ficitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Any characters from animes, movies or games not owned by me are owned by their respective owners. All rights reserved.**

**Warning:**

** OC, OC Centered (in some chapters), some typos (honestly, I'm Indonesian), and some unknown native language.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Scorcher 370 Z, White Comet of Akagi, and Red Phoenix of Iwatodai – Present Day

"Tastes great," Erica Hartmann gave a delicious face from the blueberry and strawberry combination crepe that she ate.

"Frau, I wonder if you still spoke as you eating that," Gertrude Barkhorn commented on her wingman as she ate her cheese chocolate combination crepe.

"Nakazato, you're kidding me! You beat those Project D aces and managed to finish second behind that legendary Blue Devil! You're start making some rep to our crew, ya know," Shingo Shoji said in surprised tone as Takeshi Nakazato said the outcome of the game result.

"Don't know that happening, mate. I mean, that Weda came out from nowhere after two years since his last time in the first Dead Heat game. He won the game, got the real and driveable Corvette, and rescuing those…ahem…nice girls from something that even I don't know why it started," Takeshi responded as he continued to eat his double chocolate crepe while pointed at Weda who drank cappucino bubble with Shirley, Minna, and Lucchini together as well as playing poker game.

"Yay, flush!" Lucchini yelled in happiness as she got six, three, eight, ten, and jack, all in spade. Minna just sighed as she lost because she only got straight from ten to ace.

"Too bad kid, I got full house," Shirley smiled as she put the three of aces and two of kings on the table.

"Awww," Lucchini could do nothing but swore as she had lower card than Shirley.

"I can beat ya all and took all the crepe with just a garbage for that full house thing," Weda taunted as he continued drink his mineral water.

"You fold ten times in a row from the beginning kid. So, bring it on," Shirley countered back.

"Fine, four of three," Weda said as he put down four of three and a two of hearts.

"A WHAT?! I lost to that three?" Shirley asked in disbelief as she saw Weda's cards while Lucchini jawdropped and Minna gasped by that.

"I told ya, fold for ten times for win big in once is well worth all," Weda said as he ate the remaining chocolate and milk combination crepe. Minna, Lucchini, and Shirley could only swear and envy at that.

"And I even don't know that he's great at playing poker like that," Takeshi added as he finished ate his crepe.

"Hey, Takeshi, did you see where Ryosuke is?" Shingo asked as he saw rest of 501st eating crepe on the table near them.

"I'm quite surprised that Weda managed to get such a nice snack like this," Mio commented as she ate her banana and cheese combination crepe. Both Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop, who ate chocolate, cheese, and milk combination crepe, just nodded at her major's word.

"After all, it's Gallian's food. So I'm having some pride that such a food does exist in Indonesia," Perrine stopped ate her blueberry crepe as she said the fact with a pride.

"I don't know. But probably he's near here. Dunno about Project D," Takeshi responded.

"Speaking of Project D, they're there," said one of the Night Kids members. Takeshi and Shingo were frozen by the presence of the whole Project D who took a seat near the 501st.

"Nani?" Takeshi and Shingo said in shock after seeing the whole Project D.

"They get their own shock therapy," Eila giggled at duo Night Kids's shocked expression as she stopped ate her crepe (the same like Weda, Minna, Lucchini, and Shirley ate during their poker game) with Sanya.

"Great, I can't believe that I and Fujiwara just smoked by the legendary Blue Devil and Nakazato in London track. The Blue Devil is fine, but that Nakazato is something I can't accept," Keisuke said in his quite angry tone as he and Takumi Fujiwara sat between all Project D members near Weda's position.

"Hmmm, relax. Have some tea," Ryosuke Takahashi responded as he read the medical journal that he bought on the local book store on second floor.

"Relax, perhaps it's not your time to win, darling," Kyoko Iwase who sat beside Keisuke tried to calm him down before she inaccidentally made Weda stumbled and fell down to the floor.

"Aw, man. How many times I did stumble to…ah, I'm sorry miss," was Weda's apology as he saw who made him stumbled.

"Go…gomenasai," Kyoko did the same to Weda. Suddenly Keisuke stared at him in shocked expression.

"You…You're the one who race against me on the cabinet. You…you can't be the Blue Devil?" Keisuke said slowly as he saw Weda. Ryosuke suddenly interested as he saw Weda who looked so innocently, just like his downhill specialist of Project D, Takumi Fujiwara.

"That's fine for me miss, now I've to go to order another crepe," Weda said politely as he saw Shirley, Minna, and Lucchini's impatient eyes. "Ah ya ya ya, I'll go…I'll go," he said as he leaved them to order another crepe.

"We don't have all day ya know!" Lucchini said.

"Yes…yes," Weda said, imitating the voice of Quad Cannon of Command and Conquer Generals, and moved to the crepe stall to order another crepes.

Suddenly, another red haired girl dressed in silver long shirt and black long skirt came towards Ryosuke Takahashi.

"Ryosuke Takahashi?" the woman asked.

"Ah, please have a sit," Ryosuke said as he pull the seat to the woman that he just meet.

"Ryosuke Takahashi, as I've…"

"I see," Ryosuke cut. "I'm well concern with that. The main problem is there's one that I need the permission from our hospital. I see if I can manage to make that medicine that you issued, Mitsuru," he added as he took a sip from his tea.

"That's a well answer from you, doctor," Mitsuru or known as Mitsuru Kirijo replied. "Well, I guess I'll go to the arcade to meet my friends there," she sighed as she finished her talk and left Project D.

"Ah, I wonder if I can accompany you there," Ryosuke offered.

"Yeah, that'll help," Mitsuru replied with a smile. With that, both Ryosuke and Mitsuru left the table. Meanwhile, Takeshi shrugged Weda as he bought four crepes surprisingly.

"Hey, wonder if you check on Ryosuke Takahashi and that girl doing?" Takeshi asked, but then shocked as he looked at Weda's hand,"And what the heck? Isn't that expensive?" he asked in shocked tone.

"Yes, but save for the two million dollars that I managed from my bet-winning. But if you want to check, then I'll join after this," Weda replied with a tee-hee ended smile. He then gave three to Minna, Shirley, and Lucchini with the last one he ate by himself. "I quit playing. Besides, it's good time to accompany you all to buy some clothes," he said as he ate his chocolate and cheese combination crepe.

"Now?" Lucchini asked absent-mindedly and dissapointedly.

"Yup," Weda responded, which made Lucchini jumped in happiness.

"But first, please pack that Lucchini," Minna said, pointed at the cards.

"Aww," Lucchini complained but did what her wing commander says, followed by Weda and the 501st's laugh. After that, Weda and the 501st went from the stall for some cloth hunting.

"Fine then, I'll see ya later," Takeshi responded at Weda's word.

Meanwhile on Timezone, Mitsuru almost shouted in anger if there wasn't Ryosuke accompanied her. "Grrr, where're they?" she asked in slight anger.

"Well, to kill some time waiting them, how about playing that?" Ryosuke offered as he pointed to the Dead Heat arcade game.

"Okay then. Besides, it's a long time since I played that," Mitsuru nodded as she walked to the third cabinet while Ryosuke walked to the fifth cabinet (the first to fourth cabinets were in the right from enterance, with the fifth to eighth in the left).

With that, Mitsuru put her card and choose her red phoenix Toyota Supra as her car. Ryosuke choose his legendary white Mazda RX-7 FC3S. They, as well as the racer, choose London as their track choice.

And then, for once again another race will be began as follows (all eight driver playing the cabinet)

1. 10 year old kid – Black "WRE Comp#1" Nissan R34 GT-R (BNR34) – AT

2. 12 year old girl – Blue Ford Mustang GT'10 – AT

3. 30 year old man – White "Tiger" Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) – AT

4. Highschool kid – Black "Scorched" Nissan 370Z – AT

5. 11 year old kid – White Nissan R34 GT-R (BNR34) – AT

6. Ryosuke Takahashi – White Mazda RX-7 "White Comet" (FC3S) – MT

7. Mitsuru Kirijo – Red with Blitz bodykit Toyota Supra RZ "Red Phoenix" (JZA80) – MT

8. 20 year old man – "Galaga" Ford Mustang GT'10 – AT

As well as Keisuke finished drinking his tea, he suddenly saw that his brother had joined the race, but he didn't see the Blue Devil until he saw another infamous car on the game.

"*censored*! Aniki is going to race against that Red Phoenix of Iwatodai?" Keisuke asked, which made all of project D members gone curious.

"Maybe why don't we see him, Keisuke?" Takumi surprisingly asked. Keisuke followed with a nod, Kyoko and Kenta joined them to look out Ryosuke.

[BGM: Namco Bandai – London (Dead Heat Version (Guitar Hero Rock Version); in author's POV)]

Back to the race, the race had started and it was only the battle between Ryosuke's FC, Mitsuru's Supra, and the Galaga Mustang as they're easily leave their opponents in the fourth turn.

The Galaga Mustang then drifted hard, managed to overtake Mitsuru and Ryosuke before the small but long straight bridge. However, during the jump, it was easily overtaken by both Mitsuru and Ryosuke.

"That Mustang is not bad for using the AT, but he forgot that the manual has more control," Mitsuru thought as she downshifted to third and overtook Ryosuke to gain the lead with a beuatifully drift, which Ryosuke followed suit after his slight miscalculation on the corner.

"Well, Mitsuru. Being the Red Phoenix of Iwatodai was such a skill for you. It was my pleasure to race against as the White Comet of Akagi," Ryosuke thought as he and the Galaga Mustang began to catch up with Mitsuru.

Entering the last lap, the race seemed will be between the White Comet, Red Phoenix, and the Galaga Mustang when suddenly the black Nissan 370 Z began catch up on three last corners.

"The speed's quite abnormal for a car that had 600 metres behind, how could?" was Mitsuru's thought, shocked with the skill from the 370Z driver who sat beside her left.

"Time to plan some overtaking," was the highschool kid thought as he overtook the Galaga Mustang despite the nitrous flame from the Mustang's exhaust.

"Crap!" the Galaga Mustang driver cursed, saw himself was being overtaken by the Nissan 370Z. He then hit the second nitro as they entered the last corner.

"That's…" Ryosuke's mouth was cut as the Galaga Mustang managed to overtake him as well as Mitsuru's Supra, the 370Z itself fired its nitro after the Galaga Mustang did in the same final corner.

With that, Mitsuru and Ryosuke hit the nitro calmly and began catch up with the Galaga Mustang and black Nissan 370Z. It was pure intense side by side finish style, like Weda and Takeshi did in the C6 ZR1 and BNR32. But at the end, the scorcher Nissan 370Z finished first, with the Ryosuke's FC3S and Mitsuru's Supra followed behind.

"Well, with this I have a rematch against Blue Devil as he stole my title two years ago. But damn, that RX-7 and Supra were giving me the same hell as well," the highschool kid muttered as he smiled on his victory.

Ryosuke and Mitsuru, on the other hand, despite their losing they're laughed together as they didn't care about the outcome and Mitsuru's friend waiting.

"Aniki, you race against that Red Phoenix of Iwatodai?" Keisuke asked as he came to him with Takumi, Kenta, and Kyoko.

"Yeah, I won against the Red Phoenix of Iwatodai. But I finished second after the black Nissan 370Z. Just some mistiming on hitting the nitro," Ryosuke replied with a calm voice.

"What, you finished second?" Keisuke asked loud in shock. Takumi and others also shared the same but in their thought.

"Yeah, but meet another kid who beat me in AT is something rare and unique. That's worth all my waiting," Mitsuru cut as she saw at the highschool kid with a smile. The only thing that they didn't know is Weda suddenly came next to Mitsuru with Takeshi, Shingo, some of the Night Kids, and some girls that they don't know (it's the 501st again, though Takumi and Keisuke had raced against two of them, but they hadn't introduced themselves yet). For Ryosuke and others, the Night Kids is common, but for the Weda and the 501st, seriously they didn't know them.

"Ah Takeshi, what's the matter with you?" Ryosuke asked as he saw Takeshi who looked exhausted.

"No, it's about Weda, my Indonesian friend. He suddenly came here again after bought some clothes for these girls," Takeshi said as he held his breath as well as his Night Kids fellows to try catch up with Weda.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Weda apologized. "But there's something I've to finished off," he added as he quickly scan his card and put his passport to play the game.

"Something is wrong with Weda," Minna whispered to Shirley who carried lots of clothes bought.

* * *

Author's Special Note:

1. The poker game is a card game which the winner is having the biggest card on their hand (eg: straight defeat three of a kind, four of a kind won against full house).

2. Gomenasai is sorry in Japanese.

3. The FC3S of RX-7 is also called as Savanna version, while the FD3S is called the Efini (in author's opinion).

4. The Chevrolet Corvette Supercharged ZR1 that Weda choose is actually the ultimate vaiant of C6 models.

* * *

Fuh, that's the fourth chapter of this fanfic. It's exhausting ya now, seriously took three hours to write. But again, let's show ya whose are shown.

Anime shown in this chapter: Strike Witches (The entire 501st), Initial D (Project D (all), Kyoko Iwase, and Myogi Night Kids (Takeshi, Shingo, and some of)), Persona 3 (Mitsuru Kirijo)

And again, don't forget to read and review. If you had some gramatical error, let me know by sending your signature review (You can PM me, though it might eat some time). If you wish wanted your OC or yourself in this fic (with or without cars (in the game of course)), please send me a request via review. I'll gladly add yours though maybe not in the next chapter (Just see!)


End file.
